Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of his series by the same name. He previously fought Mario in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, he also fought The Flash in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman *Casey Jones VS Sonic the Hedgehog *Dante vs. Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud *Goku VS Sonic (By PuasLuisZX, Complete) *Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic (vs. Kirby?) (By Ganime) *Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails (Complete) *Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) *Rodan vs Sonic *S-Sha vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) *Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox *Sonic Heroes Battle Royale *Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal *Sonic VS Charizard (By Apro13, Complete) *Sonic VS Lilac (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Sonic Vs Lucario *Sonic vs Rainbow Dash (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Sonic vs Quicksilver *Sonic VS Shadow *Sonic VS Superman *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man (By Maxevil and GoldenFox93, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit (By PuasLuisZX) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Savage Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man (By Maxevil, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Spyro the Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Chesknight) (By Chesknight) * Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man (By MarioVsSonicFan, Completed) * Minecraft steve vs sonic (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Team Sonic VS Team Lilac (Complete) *Sonic the Werehog VS Wolf Link *Sonic vs Burter (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Sonic vs Bowser History When he was born, Sonic was a baby Prince who one day would rule Mobius along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, but Dr. Robotnik caused his mother to seperate him, siblings and his mother from each other. At the age of 16, he earned the title of Resistance Admiral. And at 17, he discovered he was a wind elemental. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Birthplace: Mobius *Residence: Mobian Resistance Skydome *Age: 17 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown *Figure 8 Technique *Wind Elemental Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Axe Kick *Auto Dash *Super Dash *Light-Speed-Dash *Light Speed Attack *Hurricane Spin *Whirlwind *Wall Dash (A.K.A Parkour) *Wall Jump *Mobian Ninjutsu *Can Burrow Underground * Audious Medallion Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power and Speed Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Alternate Versions Archie(Pre-Super Genesis Wave) Sonic Boom Enerbeam Nrdash Air Dash Classic Sonic Wheel Dash Trivia Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Japan Combatants Category:Cartoon Fight Club Combatants Category:Younger Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hammer Users Category:Fastest Alive Category:1990s